In the manufacturing process of a liquid crystal display panel, the liquid crystal is dripped onto a glass substrate that is around with seal agent, and then a top substrate and a bottom substrate are combined to form the liquid crystal display panel. At present, a single head of a liquid crystal drip irrigation device is employed to drip the liquid crystal onto a single cell. In such case, it is possible to take a long time for dripping the liquid crystal onto the substrate and it causes a low accuracy of drip irrigation. Moreover, the dripping amount of liquid crystal at each once is different from each other, which would cause a quality difference among the same batch of the products. It is not beneficial to a mass production of the products.